Advances in integrated circuit and telecommunication technology have led to wide spread adoption of wireless mobile client devices, in particular, wireless mobile phones. Wireless mobile phones are popular, partly because they offer the advantage of enabling their users to be communicatively reachable by their business associates, friends and family members, wherever the users may be, as long as they are within the reach of the service networks.
Ever since their initial introductions, the cost for owning and using a wireless mobile phone has steadily declined. Today, the cost for owning and using a wireless mobile phone is well within the ability of many non-professionals. In fact, as the cost for air time continues to decline, wireless mobile phones have become the first medium of communication for non-professionals as well as professionals. When the need to make a call arises, a wireless mobile phone user will reach for their wireless mobile phone first, even if a traditional wired line telephone is readily available.
At the same time, successive generations of wireless mobile phones have also packed more functions and performance while reducing in size. Today, virtually all wireless mobile phones offer core functions such as dial list, call log, and so forth, while many high end models offer advanced functions such as emails and Internet access.
However, there remains a number of situations where the current generation of wireless mobile phones do not adequately address the users' needs and further improvements are needed. One of these situations is where audible operation of a wireless mobile phone is prohibited or inappropriate. In addition to theaters, many restaurants have joined the rank of commercial establishments requesting their patrons to turn off their wireless mobile phones to enhance the enjoyment of other patrons. In circumstances like these, under the prior art, a user would have to either turn off the wireless mobile phone, or go into a “silent” mode to be notified of an incoming call. For the former option, the user will no longer be able to receive an incoming call, and is communicatively disconnected from the user's colleagues and friends. As to the latter option, generally, it means placing the wireless mobile phone in a vibrational mode of operation. Under this mode, a wireless mobile phone appropriately equipped with the proper vibrational features would notify a user of an incoming call through activation of a vibration unit included with the wireless mobile phone. However, once notified, generally there is no convenient way for the user to take and engage in the call. If the user desires to take the call, generally the user has to leave the environment that “imposed” the requirement.
Another situation is in the area of content presentation. While as alluded to earlier, many high end models provide for Internet access, generally, for bandwidth and other reasons, the world wide web (WWW) contents are edited, with substantial amount of the multi-media contents removed. As a result, user experiences are generally less satisfying when compared to e.g. accessing the WWW using a personal computer.
As those skilled in the art of wireless mobile telephony would appreciate, these are but a couple of examples of the limitations of the current generation of wireless mobile phones. One of the primary sensory abilities of a human being is the sensory of vision. Thus, as wireless mobile phones are increasingly becoming a personal accessory, it is desirable in general for wireless mobile phones to have greater abilities to visually present information or visually complement other conventional non-visual features.